Will You Remember Me
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM, POV. Obi's thoughts as he is held captive during the events of "If You're Gone."


Title: Will You Remember Me  
Author: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: pre-TPM, (Angst, POV, non-slash) Obi's thoughts as he is held captive during the events of "If You're Gone."   
Disclaimer: George owns Qui and Obi, I own Knight Bental and Ventar 6. No money is made from this.  
Archive: Sure, just ask!  
Feedback: YES, PLEASE! You don't know how crucial it is. Special thanks to Katie, Telly and Robin for the great help they have given me. Thanks Guys!  
Notes: This fic is part of my series that includes "If You're Gone" and "Bent." It assumes knowledge of both.  
=========================  
"Will You Remember Me"  
  
  
Cold. It's so cold here Master.  
  
I don't know how long I've been here, perhaps a week or longer. The days tend to run together anymore.   
  
Why can't I feel our bond? Is there something blocking it that I cannot sense? I don't like this feeling. It's as if I have been cut off from all that I know...all that I am.  
  
Knight Bental is dead. They killed him soon after we arrived on the planet. I was there; forced to watch as he was savagely tortured. His eyes looked through me and still haunt me. I wake up screaming sometimes, hearing his final words, reliving his death over and over in my head. The Ventarians, they marveled at their work. Laughing as he laying dying on the frozen soil. I will never forget his face, his last moments. He was in so much pain, but he was so brave Master. The Council would have been proud.  
  
I keep wondering how you are Master. When I left, you were unable to walk.   
  
I should have been there with you; I should be there with you now. My place is at your side. It's my responsibility to be there, to encourage you, to push you, to comfort you during your recovery.   
  
Why am I here? Why were we sent here? I don't understand. The Council sent an inexperienced Knight and a half-trained apprentice to handle this? This planet is filled with nothing but evil and hate. Didn't they understand what was going on here?   
  
I miss you. The Temple. My Friends. Master Yoda.   
  
Perhaps my imagination has become clouded, but when I sleep, I hear your voice. I can hear you talking to me. You tell me to hold on...to reach out. Then I wake up, and you are gone.   
  
Is that you Master? Can you hear me?   
  
I have been trained to handle this. I am a Jedi. I am...scared.   
  
I have never been so scared in my life Master. This is more than I am ready for. I fear that I will never see my home again. Never see my friends again. That I will never see you again.   
  
It seems that my fate is sealed. They will be back for me soon. If they go a day without paying me a visit, I consider myself lucky. I do not know when my death will be, but I am sure it will happen. It's not the when that terrifies me; it's the how.  
  
There is no death, there is the force.  
  
I shouldn't fear death, but I do. I have little to do here, but let my mind wander. It's such a small cell. Damp and so very cold.   
  
I don't want to die as Bental did. That is not the way for a Jedi. I should die at your side, in battle. If I was to fall, I know that you would be there to comfort me, to tell me that everything would be okay, even when you knew what was to come. I would die, but not alone.  
  
Never alone.   
  
I don't want to die alone.  
  
Will you remember me Master?   
  
Have I ever told you how proud I am to be your apprentice? I know it was difficult at the beginning, for both of us, but we worked through it. You were the only one to believe in me. The only one who gave me a chance to fulfill my dream. Are you proud of me?  
  
I wonder what my legacy will be. Being the last apprentice of the great Qui-Gon Jinn can't be that bad of a legacy, can it? If that is how I shall be remembered, then nothing more is needed. To be forever linked to you...would be an honor.  
  
I will make you proud Master. Even in death, I will honor you and my training. They will not get the same satisfaction from my death as they did from Bental's. But I...I can't stop thinking about him. His death weighs on me, haunts me.   
  
So pointless, so senseless.   
  
We were no threat to them.  
  
You've probably seen you're share of bacta tanks lately. I could use one of those about now. My legs are cramping up once again. They've been using electro-staff's on me. I have lost track of how many times now. Never have I felt the intense pain that I do when the volts rip through my body.   
  
I know you are with me now, in some form or another. You must be. It's the only thing that has kept me going. I will hold on to you as best I can. Your words, your voice, your presence.   
  
If I could stand with you once more. Just once more Master. These last days...these last hours, would be easier.  
  
If you can hear me Master, know that I love you. You are my mentor and my best friend. No matter what the future holds for me, I will always remember what you have meant to me.  
  
I miss everything so much. I just want to go home and forget that this mission happened.  
  
Can you give a message to my friends? Tell Bant, Garen and Reeft that I am thinking about them. That I love them. Tell them that I said goodbye.  
  
Master, I hear them coming for me again. Force only knows what they will do this time.   
  
I won't fail you. I am scared, but my fear will not control me.   
  
The eight-years with you have been more than I could ever have hoped for. Not only did I gain a teacher and friend...I also gained a father. What an incredible feeling it is to have someone in your life that loves you. I never knew that feeling before I became your padawan. Now, I don't want to lose it.  
  
They are just outside the door now Master. I am trying to remember my training, but my heart is racing so fast. I can't find my center...my focus. Why can't I calm these feelings? My breathing has quickened...my pulse is out of control. I don't know what they will do this time.  
  
I think of you constantly Master. It's all I have left. Can you hear me?   
  
Not long now...they are entering the cell, I can make out their shadows coming toward me in the dark. I can hear the taunts and the evil laughter.  
  
Remember me Master. If nothing else, please remember me and what you have meant in my life. Our time together was so important to me.   
  
If I was hurt or scared, all I needed to do was turn to you. I turn to you now Master. Please give me the strength to face this.  
  
I will remember you always my Master. Will you remember me?  
  
END  



End file.
